Freed Justine
|image= |name=Freed Justine |kanji=フリード・ジャスティーン |romanji=''Furīdo Jasutīn'' |race=Human |birthday=March 4 |age=20 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=green-blue |hair=Green |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Green hair. |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Unknown |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Unknown |team=Raijinshuu |previous team= |partner=Bixlow |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status =Single |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic=Yami no Ecriture |alias=The Dark |manga debut=Chapter 106 |anime debut=Episode 42 |japanese voice=Junichi Suwabe |english voice= }} Freed Justine is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild who doesn't show his face often. He is the captain of the Raijinshuu and is known as Freed the Dark by Laxus Dreyar. He cut his hair to show that he is loyal to Fairy Tail but in the next episode he has long hair again. History He hasn't been to the guild for half a year, and hasn't met any of the newer members like Lucy Heartfilia. During Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom Lord Guild, he was off in another town. He is a member of the Raijinshuu, a group of mages who act as Laxus's bodyguards, with Freed as the self-proclaimed captain. Sometime before joining the Raijinshu, Guild master Makarov had asked Fried to supervise Laxus in hopes of stopping him from doing anything wrong. He is known as one of the "Mystery Men" along with Mystogan and Gildarts. His magic style is Enchantments that encase one or more people in a certain area where they have to follow certain rules. Personality Freed seems to be the most quiet of the Raijinshuu; while the three were infamous for rarely ever being seen at the guild, Freed was also the most reserved, remaining detached from the goings-on of the guild, and emotionally distant to those there. Although dedicated to following Laxus' direct orders, which place him at odds with his guild mates, he also cares for the well being of his former friends and comrades, as he questioned Laxus when ordered to kill other Fairy Tail members. When Mirajane shouts at him, questioning whether they were friends, Freed closes his eyes and replies "we were once". Despite his calm and detached demeanor, Fried has a "soft spot" for others, and can be quite emotional at times. Though it had been hinted at, once Fried lost the will to fight against Mirajane, he burst into tears over being forced to harm his guild mates against his will, revealing his empathic side. Above all else, Freed is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if this goes against his own personal best interest. As of chapter 204, it has been shown he has a weakness for beautiful women in swimsuits (much to Cana's delight), however this might just have been a ruse, to cover for his deliberate defeat. Synopsis Fighting Festival Arc Freed at the start of the arc, sets up multiple Enchantments he made. This gives trouble to many members forcing them to fight each other. Fried has been seen defeating many strong people without revealing his real magic, Yami no Ecriture. He first defeats Alzak Cornell, then defeats Reedus who was suppose to find help. After Bixlow and Evergreen were defeated, he defeats Cana Alberona and injured Elfman after Juvia Loxar sacrificed herself to help them win. Before he was about to annihilate Elfman, Fried was interrupted by Mirajane who could not continue watching since it reminded her of her sister's death. When Freed fought Mirajane, she had regained back her demon powers that even his most powerful attack could not win against her. When it came to the last finishing blow, Mirajane collapsed and pinned him down, surprising Fried who expected her to kill him. Mirajane did not want to kill him because, despite what he had done, they were still comrades to which Fried denied, saying that the only nakama he has was Laxus. As Mirajane continues talking, Fried realizes that she was right as he recounts old memories. This leads him to cry. He immediately confesses never wanting to do this and he and Mirajane made up. Since both had lost their wills to fight, the only opponent left in the Battle of Fairy Tail was Laxus himself. During the battle between Laxus, Natsu Dragneel, and Gajeel Redfox, Laxus uses Fairy Law but it has no effect on anyone. Fried appears after its usage to explain that it didn't harm anyone because Laxus's heart still cared for his comrades and telling him to give up and go see the master. After Fantasia, he is seen with a new look convincing the master to keep his position. Edolas arc He is seen with the guild celebrating Wendy's arrival and standing with Erza, Cana,Fried JustineEvergreen and Bixlow then later waiting for Gildarts Clive to return to the guild. He is shown to have his full length original hair again. He was sucked through the anima and turned into lachryma like the rest of Magnolia. His counterpart in Edoras is never shown. However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland (excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he, like all the rest of the guild is unaware of the events of Edoras. S-Class Trial arc Freed appears again along with Bixlow and Evergreen at Fairy Tail telling Lisanna its a relief to have her back, and that she's okay. Lisanna reacts surprised since their team rarely came to the guild while she was still in Earthland. A few days later, he witness the announcement of the S-class trial, and is announced as a candidate who will partake. Fried is easily thrilled and has high desires to win and intends to take up Laxus's vacant spot among the S-rank. He chose Bixlow as his partner for the trial, to Evergreen's dismay. As the participants head towards the island, Freed is waiting patiently for their arrival to their destination. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. Before the first trial started, Freed thought ahead and used a rune to trap everyone except him and Bixlow, on the boat for 5 minutes. As they fly towards the island, Bixlow asks why Fried didn't simply trap them for good. He said that if he did then it wouldn't be a fair trial. They arrive on the island before everyone else and chose one of the battle paths. After they realize that their chosen path leads to a battle with Cana and Lucy, they smirk, thinking that they have won anyway, since Lucy doesn't have Loke to fight Bixlow and Cana couldn't even touch Freed during their last encounter. Freed then tells Cana that this is as far as she'll go and he'll be the one taking Laxus's place. Cana, determined, says "fine" and that they also have their own reasons for becoming S-Class mages. Fried, blushing, asks if they can put some clothes on because it's too distracting. Cana hears him and takes out her sexy lady card knowing now that women is his weakness. Ladies in bikinis come out of the card and start crowding around Fried. Bixlow tells him to keep it together and he just starts fighting Cana and Lucy. Lucy then opens the gate to Virgo, thinking that women also might distract Bixlow. Bixlow says that that doesn't work on him and easily beats Virgo because of how weak she is. Cana used the Prayers Fountain card, but they're still able to dodge it. Lucy realizes there's water so she opens the gate to Aquarius. Aquarius does her usual thing, so Freed and Bixlow get knocked out while Lucy and Cana regained consciousness from holding on to something. Lucy and Cana win the fight and walk into the 2nd round. Bixlow asks Freed if he can really accept this, and Freed replies by saying, "Yeah." Freed says that he would have fought seriously if it was somebody else, but he owes Cana so he already decided if he were to face them then he would let them win. Bixlow says that it's a bit much that women is his weakness and Fried agrees. Bixlow admits that he was excited about taking Laxus's spot, but Freed states that that's not important. He continues by saying that it's about Fairy Tail, and Laxus would come back someday. Bixlow thinks about how "to think they'd run into Cana and Lucy," and says that they sure are lucky. They then head back to the guild with Gildarts. Magic and Abilities Yami no Ecriture (lit. Writing of Darkness): Freed's magic allows him to write runes that, depending on what is written, will actually effect its target, though Fried's magic seems to do more with inflicting pain and suffering on his opponents. It was first used during the Battle of Fairy Tail, where Fried's enchantments were used as traps do have the guild members fight each other to escape. Contrary to Makarov's theory that his magic normally needs some amout of time to complete, Freed was shown to be able to easily write characters with his sword or hand to produce its effects, likely meaning that Yami no Ecriture is normally a high level magic but because Freed's current abilities being considered close to S class he can do it easily without much effort. It seems to be Freed's secondary ability, based on his eyes, as in the anime and the manga, his right eye turns to dark (even when he turned into a demon with.) Freed uses his ench.jpg|Enchantments Freed's sword skills.jpg|Fried's Swordsmanship abilities Rejection.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Reflect Fear.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Fear Suffering.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Suffering Pain.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Pain Wing.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Wings Yami-no-Ecriture-Darkness.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Darkness Darkness Breath.jpg|Darkness Breath Darkness Flare Bomb.jpg|Darkness Flare Bomb Ried's magic eye.jpg|Fried's Eye Magic Spells: *'Yami no Ecriture: Pain': Writing runes on his opponent, he can inflict immense pain on them. *'Yami no Ecriture: Fear': Writing runes on his target, they will slowly lose courage. *'Yami no Ecriture: Suffering': Writing runes on his target, it will slowly inflict more pain on them. *'Yami no Ecriture: Annihilation': This spell was never seen, but it likely causes death. *'Yami no Ecriture: Wings': Writing runes on himself, Freed gains dark purple colored magical wings that allow him to fly. *'Yami no Ecriture: Reflect': Writing a rune on thin air, Freed can reflect an incoming projectile. It was only used once, so the extent of it's reflecting power is unknown. (Anime Only.) *'Yami no Ecriture: Darkness': Writing runes on himself, Freed turns into a demonic like creature that increases his strength and allows him for use Darkness spells. However, this was not enough to defeat Mirajane. :*'Darkness Breath:' In his demon form, he can create a magic dark tornado-like attack. :*'Darkness Flare Bomb:' A bomb made from darkness. Other Enchantments: Freed is able to enchant areas by surrounding them with magic runes. Whoever steps into the enchantment is forced to comply with rules that Freed has set up beforehand. Due to the nature of his power, his enchantments are more suited for traps than actual combat. However, the enchantments which Freed makes can be undone, Levy has lately been seen to remove Freed's enchantments with her magic Solid Script and Evergreen is able to undo some of Freed's enchantments, simply from seeing him use them a lot. *'Teleportation': Freed also appears to be able to teleport by turning into characters and appearing somewhere else. Master Swordsmanship: Even without his magic, he can proficiently fight with his sword. He was seen cutting Alzak's wind bullets and defeating Reedus with his sword alone. Weapons/Items Sword: Freed wields a sword that resembles a rapier with the Fairy Tail symbol carved on the hilt for using his fighting and his magic. Freed uses his sword as a pen when he is writing the runes of his magic. Major Battles *with Raijinshuu VS members of Ghoul Spirit = WON *VS Reedus Jonah = WON *VS Alzack Connell'' = '''WON *VS Cana Alberona and Juvia Loxar = WON *VS Elfman = WON ''' *VS Mirajane = '''LOST *with Bixlow VS Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartfilia = LOST(on purpose) Trivia * As stated by Erza, Freed is skilled enough to be a S-Class Mage * When Fried was first shown (while they were attacking a thieves' guild), his Fairy Tail mark was on his right hand, but when he showed up at the Cathedral, after Laxus casted Fairy Law, his mark was seen at his left hand. * At the end of the Fighting Festival arc, he is seen with short, shaved hair whilst convincing the master to keep his position. However, during Wendy and Charle's welcome party and during Gildarts' return, Fried has his full length original hair again. * Freed's guild card considers him one of the mystery man alongside Mystogan and Gildarts therefore his magic was mostly unknown. However in the manga and anime, most of the members seem to know about the enchantments and that they had to have been done by Fried. * The hilt guard of Freed's sword is in the shape of Fairy Tail Symbol. * Fried resembles Alpine Spaniel from Rave Master. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Raijinshuu